Dough, such as chemically leavened refrigerated dough sometimes referred to as fresh dough upon baking sometimes exhibits a gummy texture upon consumption. Gumminess can be attributed to the amount of water in the dough after baking. However, in order to drive off this moisture to eliminate gumminess during the cooking process can result in overcooking of the bread product.
Thus, it would be desirable to modify the formulation of dough in a manner permitting baking under typical condition without being presented with the problem of overcooking in order to eliminate gumminess.
It has been found that by the addition of divalent or trivalent ionic compounds such as calcium or aluminum ionic compounds e.g. calcium carbonate, calcium chloride or SALP or combinations thereof that gumminess can be reduced or eliminated in a very simple and expedient means. It has been found that calcium carbonate is a particularly good compound for accomplishing this when added at low levels. This was a surprising result from the addition of such a compound and has resulted in a more tolerant product to the baking process.